Natsu vs El perro
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Erza siendo pareja de Natsu ,adopta un perro. Natsu admite que es tonto estar celoso de un perro ,pero el jura que ese perro es malo y el sabra que ganara ,para obtener la atencion de Erza.


**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Maldita sea, se sentía estúpido y es que hasta el mismo admitía que su comportamiento dejaba muchos que pensar. Llevo sus manos entre su cabello rosa viendo a un lado suyo a su novia, Erza Scarlet, acariciaba con cariño a un pequeño perro blanco.<p>

Natsu gruño en voz baja volviendo a ver al techo, recordando cuando Erza, su peligrosa, enojona, seria, malhumorada, casi fría ¿ya dijo peligrosa? Como sea peligrosa pero sexy Novia había traído de la calle a un perro pequeño, que tomo el nombre de _bola de nieve._

_Es raro_ pensaba el Dragneel, Erza raramente era amable con los animales, ella trataba bien a Happy pero eso sí, no permitía que su amigo Exceed se acercara a su casa cuando ella estaba cerca, según Erza era porque necesitaban tener tiempo a solas como pareja, al principio fue raro porque Natsu admitía que él no sabía nada de novios y esas cosas pero después de un tiempo, esos momentos a solas se volvieron….interesantes.

(Inserte aquí sonrisa pervertida)

Suspiro una vez más, la razón de que era novio de erza fue….en realidad Natsu no recordaba como comenzaron esta relación, rara por cierto, pero le daba igual, el termino aceptándolo y admitía que la pasaba bien con su peligrosa novia pero ahora….

Se sentía estúpido.

Miro una vez más a su novia que acariciaba con cariño al bendito _bola de nieve_, Natsu frunció el ceño, desde que Erza había traído ese perro lo ha estado ignorando, ya no hablaban sobre peleas o sobre tonterías, no recibía mimos de su novia, ni hacían "cositas" juntos y sinceramente Natsu siente que está perdiendo el tiempo que Happy lo deja solo con Erza.

(Introduzca aquí a un Dragon Slayer deprimido)

Y loa verdadera razón que se siente estúpido y que la aptitud que tiene es porque cada vez que puede comienza a gritarle al perro _roba novia_ y es que Erza le pidió (más bien ordeno) que dejara a _bola de nieve_ en su casa porque en Fairy Hill no se acepta animales, además Happy raramente la pasaba en casa porque estaba con Charle o pescando en el rio.

En poca palabra ha estado solo con ese perro.

El punto es que su novia ha estado regañándolo por molestar a su preciada _bola de nieve_, cosa que hace que los celos y la furia de Natsu crecieran y admitía que era estúpido estar celoso de un perro pero ¡Es que ese perro parece que se está burlando de él!

Suspiro una vez más intentando concentrarse en la película que estaban viendo ,Erza sugirió ver una película Acción/Romance para que los dos estuvieran a gusto pero ella ha pasado más de veinte minuto dándole mimo a ese bendito perro ,cosa que hace que pierda la concentración.

-¿Quién es el más lindo? ¡Si, tú lo eres, tú lo eres!-Y seguía mimando al perro la pelirroja quien le lamia el rostro. Natsu suspiro en voz baja y miro de reojo a ese perro, el creía que ese perro tenía algo entre las patas, algo maquiavélico…

-_Sé que suena tonto pero sé que ese….-_Natsu deja de pensar al ver que el perro lo vuelve a mirar a él, con esos ojos de cachorro que hace que uno tenga ganas de darle un mimo y Natsu estaba pensando en dejar en paz al perro….pero _bola de nieve_ de pronto sonríe con malicia y sorpréndete lleva una de su patas hacia uno…..de los senos de Erza. Natsu gruñe al ver como ese perro acaricia uno de los atributos de su novia_-¡Maldito perro! ¡Sabe lo que esta haciendo! ¡Me vengare lo juro!_

-¿Mmmm? Parece que la película se acabó, Natsu me iré tomar una ducha-Erza ajena a lo que acabo de suceder, se levantó para ir al baño de la casa del pelirrosa, por otro lado este iba a saltar a golpear al perro que se hacia el yo-no-fui pero parece que Kami le hizo peor el día- ¡Bola de nieve, ven vamos bañarnos juntos!

-¡Woof!-Y ahí esta esa maldita cara de malicia mientras el perro se fue con Erza dejando a un Dragon Slayer crujiendo los dientes en gesto de furia, sintiendo como su honor fue pisoteado por un perro que ni mide un metro.

-¡Me vengare!

Y así lo hizo. Días después.

-Mmmm ¿Erza?-Llamo Natsu viendo fijamente al perro, desde ese día el perro y el pelirosado han estado en un especie de rivalidad. el perro una vez salto en la cama que compartían Natsu y Erza cuando ella se quedó una noche e interrumpió cualquier signo de una noche de pasión mientras que Natsu se vengó del perro dejándolo en las afueras de Magnolia pero el maldito regreso al final.

-¿Si Natsu?

-¿No sería mejor llevar al perro para que le esterilicen? _En poca palabra que le corten las pelotas_-Jaque mate. Natsu sonrió al ver al perro cagarse del miedo mientras llevaba aquellas indecorosas patas a sus partes nobles, su honor de hombre había regresado y su premio es su novia Erza.

Natsu: Win—Perro: Lose.

**Fin**


End file.
